


just leave them alone

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fist Fights, M/M, Protectiveness, getting caught flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bully catches Cyrus flirting with Jonah, and TJ stands up for him.





	just leave them alone

"That was perfect! You're a natural!"

Cyrus beamed as he pushed the button to stop recording, giving a thumbs up to Jonah, who walked up to him with an awkward half-smile on his face. 

Even though their film project was specifically assigned for Cyrus to act in, Jonah had decided to take his place in front of the camera, which Cyrus was completely okay with given how nervous he was to be in the video anyway.

But Jonah didn't look so sure himself.

"I don't know, Cyrus. Metcalfe wants you to do this, not me."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. Of course their principal wanted Cyrus to act in the video, but, honestly, with Cyrus's charm? Surely he could convince Metcalfe that switching roles was a much better idea.

"Listen. Don't worry about Metcalfe. I can handle him," Cyrus said with his eyes fixed on Jonah. "Sure, he was set on me, but he's gonna love you." 

Jonah still looked a bit unsure, so Cyrus added, "Everyone does."

Jonah's lips pulled into a sheepish smile at the compliment, and his eyes flicked to the ground for a moment, then glanced back up to meet Cyrus's eyes.

The two boys hung there for a beat, just looking at each other, until they heard a voice from beside them. Assuming they were alone in the halls, they were surprised when they turned their heads to be met with a scowl on the jock's face.

"Hey, if you two fags are done flirting with each other, will you step aside so I can get into my locker?"

Cyrus's cheeks burned under the boy's gaze. Dang him and his constant compliments to Jonah.

He hesitantly glanced over to Jonah, who glanced back with a trivial expression.

Thank god for Jonah's obliviousness, Cyrus thought as he turned back to face the jock, who had his arms crossed, glaring at Jonah and him.

"Well? You gonna just stand there or am I gonna have to pummel you two losers to a pulp just so I can get to my books?"

Cyrus swallowed hard, then opened his mouth to apologize before another voice called out from behind him.

"Hey!" 

Cyrus and Jonah flipped their heads around, and Cyrus's jaw dropped when TJ began running toward the three.

"Josh, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" he shouted when he got up in the jock's face.

Cyrus stood, struck speechless. 

TJ, the school's biggest bully, was standing up for them?

Jonah, who still looked puzzled as ever, looked over to Cyrus for answers, but Cyrus only shrugged. For once, he was just as confused as him.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows at TJ. "What? I was just telling these losers to get out of the way-"

"They were just minding their own business!" TJ growled at the boy. 

"Why do you suddenly care so much about these guys, Teej? Don't you know they're a bunch of fags?" Josh began to laugh. "I just caught these two flirting with each other, man."

TJ grit his teeth together. "So fucking what?"

"Oh, man." Josh began laughing even harder. "Man, that really makes you think."

"Think what?" TJ got closer, and Josh leaned in as a challenge.

"That you're a fag too. Just like them."

TJ didn't even think before he grabbed Josh by his shirt, then balled his other hand up, drawing his fist back.

"TJ, no!" Cyrus begged him to stop, but he and Jonah remained as far away from them as possible, too afraid to intervene.

Josh didn't stop laughing until TJ finally socked him in the jaw, and blood began to drip down to his neck as he gave a loud yelp.

"Ow! Jesus, what the fuck, man!?" Josh held onto his jaw, then drew in a sharp breath as he punched TJ back, this time aiming for his nose, and TJ stumbled back.

TJ began charging after Josh again until he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Alright, alright! Break it up, you two!"

Principal Metcalfe held his hands out between the two boys, who glared at each other as they got a hold of themselves.

"You two, in my office! Now!" he ordered, grabbing them by their forearms.

Cyrus stood in the middle of the hall, his mouth slack as he watched TJ being dragged away, and TJ kept his eyes on Cyrus, and there was a look on his face. Sad? Concerned? Perhaps both? Cyrus couldn't tell.

Jonah came up behind him, resting his hand on Cyrus's shoulder. "What was all that about?"

"I... I have no idea," Cyrus admitted, then turned to face Jonah.

They both just stared at each other, and Jonah bit his lip, then began to chuckle nervously. "That Josh guy really thought you were flirting with me, huh? That's so crazy, right?"

Cyrus laughed back, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. Crazy."

They stared for a bit longer, until Jonah looked at the floor, and Cyrus looked down the hall, where the principal's office was.

He looked back to Jonah, who gave him a small smile, and he wondered if maybe Jonah really had been less oblivious than he thought.

But then he looked down the halls again, and now he was starting to wonder more about TJ.


End file.
